Secrets
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Yuugi and Yami's thoughts in episode 185 after Tea said that Yuugi and Rebecca were lovebirds. If only everyone knew...


**Secrets**

**Author: **Mystic Dodo

**Originally Published:** 2006

* * *

"Come along you two love birds," Tea said, sounding slightly disgusted after witnessing Rebecca flinging herself onto Yuugi, making them both fall onto the grassy floor.

"Huh?" Yuugi sat up as Rebecca looked around at the brown haired girl. '_Did Tea just say that me and Rebecca are love birds?' _

"Everyone's waiting," Tea finished as Rebecca smiled and looked back happily at Yuugi.

"Let's go," she said happily to Yuugi, who was still thinking about what Tea had said.

"Yeah, sure," Yuugi replied, blinking at Rebecca. Rebecca got up and began talking to Tea about her getting to hold Yuugi's hand, but Yuugi wasn't listening. He saw the spirit form of Yami and grinned at him while Yami smirked back; if only the two girls knew about them. If only every one knew about their secret.

_/I think our friends are even more blind than they look, Yami. If they can't see the looks we give one another, or how we worry for each other, then they have to be./_ Yuugi thought to Yami, who nodded his head in agreement.

_/You're right there Yuugi. I do think that Joey might know a little but not the whole story. I can see it in his eyes, especially after your soul was taken. He was observing me. Let's just say I think he understands more about us than Tristan or Tea./ _Yami said back through their mind link.

_/What do you mean, Pharaoh?/ _Yuugi asked back as he saw Yami uncrossing his arms to kneel down on the grass beside Yuugi.

_/What I mean is he knew how upset I was. I heard him telling Tristan and Tea about how alone I must be feeling after loosing the closest person to me. There was something in his voice that made me think he knows our feelings for one another, but that he wasn't sure about it./_ Yami explained as he looked up at the sky.

Yuugi also looked up at the crystal clear sky and sighed inwardly. Yami looked over at Yuugi and placed one of his hands onto of Yuugi's, which was slightly clenched, but as soon as Yami put his warm hand on Yuugi's, it relaxed.

/_Pharaoh?/_

_/What's the matter, partner?/_

_/You know I care for you right? Well, that's why I let the seal of Orichalcos take me. It's because I care for you, and I would have never been able to forgive myself if it had taken you away from me./ _Yuugi felt Yami's emotions shift to guilt before he felt Yami's affection towards Yuugi.

_/We didn't need to tell each other how we feel, seeing as we can hear each other's thoughts and sense each other's emotions. I'm thinking that our friends have forgotten that crucial part./ _Yami removed his hand from Yuugi's who blinked slightly at the loss of contact.

_/Yeah, I know. In a way I'm glad we have this mental link, but in others, I just wish that I could hear myself telling you how much I care for you, Pharaoh./ _Yuugi explained, blinking again when Yami went into his line of vision, kneeling in front of Yuugi.

_/You can do that, you know. Just wait until you are alone. But remember this, I don't need to hear it from your mouth, Yuugi, because I can feel it inside of you./ _Yami said lovingly as he placed one of his transparent hands on Yuugi's chest on top of his beating heart.

_/Just like I can feel it within you./ _Yuugi felt his heart beating faster as Yami placed another one of his hands on Yuugi's chest, before running them up to his face and cupping his face as he leant forward, planting a kiss on Yuugi's forehead, making the younger boy blush slightly.

_/You had better get up now. Tea and Rebecca look as though they're wondering why you aren't following them./ _Yami advised as he let Yuugi go just in time, disappearing to stand just behind Yuugi.

"Aren't you coming Yuugi?" Tea asked her little friend as he looked up at her, seeming a little flushed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys. I just got caught up with my thoughts." Yuugi said as he got up off the floor, still feeling his forehead tingling where Yami had kissed him.

"You better catch up with your thoughts then, Yuugi. Breakfast is ready, and if we don't get there in time Joey and Tristan will have eaten it all." Tea said as Rebecca nodded, latching herself onto Yuugi's arm, who unconsciously tried to edge away.

"It doesn't matter if Yuugi doesn't get anything to eat. I'll cook for him anytime!"

"Thanks, I think," Yuugi said uncomfortably. "C-can you let go now, please? I'm err... losing the blood circulation in my arm." Yuugi asked feebly as Rebecca immediately released his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry Yuugi! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it," Yuugi smiled down at Rebecca before looking ahead again as the camp site came into view.

Yuugi didn't flinch when he felt someone slipping their hand into his and neither he didn't edge away when they stroked his hand lightly. He knew it was the Pharaoh, his secret lover. Yuugi smiled gently at him who grinned back before disappearing and once more returning to his puzzle, making Yuugi touch its warmth protectively.

If only everyone knew about their love.


End file.
